


Dragons And Heat

by insomniacfics



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, M/M, Overstimulation, Threesome - M/M/M, fight for dominance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacfics/pseuds/insomniacfics
Summary: Y/N is in heat and has two dragon-slaying Alphas!
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Reader, Sting Eucliffe/Reader
Kudos: 31





	Dragons And Heat

He shuddered as it hit suddenly. God how he hated it. Wizard or not, it never changed that he was an Omega through and through. Though lucky for him, Y/N had two Alphas. And both of them were just in the other room, waiting to help him. 

Y/N rose slowly, hearing their voices as they went back and forth. They always did this. They’d fight over who gets to help him with his heat, despite the fact that both of them claimed him.

As soon as he opened the bedroom door, their voices echoed into him.

“He needs a real Alpha dammit,” Sting snarled. “You’ve barely got any experience.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Natsu snapped back, the sound of their Alpha voices sending a shudder through Y/N’s core.

“Exactly as I--” His nose flared and eyes darkened as he smelled Y/N and smiled at him. “Hey, Baby Boy. Our little Omega has finally come crawling to us.”

“Don’t talk to him like that,” Natsu snarled before getting up. He walked up to Y/N and stopped short. Just before he spoke, Y/N kissed him, clinging to him. Natsu hummed as he pulled him close. “C’mon, Baby,” He whispered. “Let me take care of you.”

“No,” He groaned, making the fire-dragon blink. “I’m tired of you two fighting over me. You’re both my Alphas...just share me. I want both of you. Please,” He begged. “I’m tired of the competition.”

“You say that,” Sting hummed, sliding behind Y/N as he nuzzled his neck, right over the mark he’d left. “But you love it, I think. Love how we pass you back and forth. Take both of our knots at once. Or how the second one of us pulls out, the other is filling you right back up.” Y/N groaned, squirming in his spot. “Yeah. I think you do like it, a little anyway.” Sting pressed against him, rutting against his quickly wetting boxers. “I can smell you, Omega.” He snarled when Natsu lifted him. “Hey.”

“Bed. He needs to be comfortable,” Natsu growled back, carrying him to the nest the omega had made. Y/N rolled his eyes, earning a quick nip from Natsu. The dragon-slayer smirked as Y/N whined softly. “You should behave, Mate. We gotta take care of you.”

Natsu set him on the bed and the wizards both stripped him down, leaving him bare and shaking with excitement. 

Sting pounced first, wrapping his mouth against his cock and bobbing his head slowly.

Y/N moaned and arched off the bed, shaking a slight. Natsu cupped his face and kissed him lovingly. He whined and blushed. “Fuck, Alphas,” He moaned. “Want…” He blushed and hid his face.

Sting pulled off and panted, stroking Y/N’s length as he smirked up at him. “Now, now, Omega. Tell us what you want.”

“Breed me.” The alphas blinked at that. “Both of you. I want you both to fill me, knot me up, breed me. Please,” He begged, blushing more.

Sting snarled and stripped down as Natsu kissed Y/N again, more passionately now. “So fucking sexy,” Natsu growled.

Y/N whimpered then gasped as Sting spread his legs, barely giving him a moment’s breath before pushing into the omega. Y/N moaned loudly as the Alpha began to pump into him roughly. “Oh fuck!” Y/N moaned.

Natsu bit his lip as he stroked Y/N’s length. “Fuck it. Stop, Sting. We need to work him open more,” He growled.

Sting nodded and pulled Y/N into his lap. Y/N kissed the blond, gasping as he felt Natsu’s fingers working at his hole as Sting pulled back a slight. “Fuck…” He whined.

“That’s it, Omega. Just relax,” Sting cooed gently. “Your Alphas are going to take good care of you, got that?” Y/N nodded. “No. Say it.”

Y/N blushed and mumbled, “M-My alphas take such good care of me.”

“Damn right we do,” Natsu whispered, kissing the mark he’d left on Y/N’s shoulder as he lined up. “Ready?” 

Y/N nodded and Sting lowered him onto both their lengths, making his body shake and whine as his hole was filled. “O-Oh!” He moaned loudly, his body tensing. Sting pulled his face back, kissing him and stopping his descent as Natsu gently grabbed his legs, pulling them from around Sting’s waist, spreading him further open and forcing his body to relax, taking them both further into him. Y/N moaned louder against Sting’s lips, the sound swallowed instantly.

“Fuck yes,” Sting groaned. “So tight around us. Good boy,” He praised.

Y/N panted and whimpered once he was fully settled onto them. He shyly reached back, finding Natsu’s hair as he turned his head. The pink-haired man kissed him, keeping still until he was ready. When the omega rocked his hips, they both moved slowly.

The omega was shaking and whining, feeling his cock hardening more from the intensity as he rocked his hips as best as he could being held between the Alphas. 

“Y-Yes,” He moaned. “Fuck me good, Alphas.”

Sting groaned and picked up the pace quickly, smirking as Y/N cried out in pleasure. He smirked at Natsu, silently challenging him. Natsu snarled and gripped Y/N’s cock, pumping his hand and rubbing his thumb against his tip.

“Oh my god!” Y/N moaned, blushing more as he was left vulnerable. 

This was the only reason he hated their competitive nature. They liked to fight over who could make him moan louder or cum harder. Overall, it wasn’t a bad deal, but that usually meant he was forced over the edge too quickly. He’ll have to chew them out. Later though, for now he just enjoyed the way they pumped into him and the way his cock leaked with pre-cum.

“Natsu! Sting!” He cried out, trying to warn them.

“C’mon, Baby,” Natsu groaned. “Cum for us.”

“Do it, give it to us,” Sting growled, grinding deeper and moaning.

Y/N’s orgasm was hard and fast, his body practically convulsing between the dragon-slayers as he shot his load over Sting’s chest. The blond smirked and swiped up a bit of it before offering it to Natsu, making Y/N blush as he watched the pink-haired dragon-slayer lick his fingers clean. He whined and moaned, another load shooting out at the sight as his body tensed again.

It wasn’t long before Sting came, knot swelling. Natsu followed quickly after as Sting’s cum threatened to spill out of him. The two panted and held their omega who was weakened and twitching a slight in reaction to their orgasm.

Natsu rubbed his sides gently and kissed his shoulder as Sting kissed his chest. “Okay…” Sting panted. “Next round, one at a time,” He told the omega, making him whimper as his hair was pushed from his face. “You can’t handle that too often. You’re not satisfied, are you?” He asked, smirking.

Y/N blushed and shook his head.

“We’ll have real fun later,” Natsu promised.


End file.
